Look after You
by themessofadreamer
Summary: It was the very first promise Mitchie made to Alex, it was a promise she wouldn't break. It was just everything Alex needed to know the words she wanted to say. One shot, following the storyline of All that We Needed. Read that first.


**Okay, so hello! I wrote another one shot. And yes, I posted it last night and deleted it because I decided to add something else. You'll see. It follows the storyline of All that We Needed so I'd suggest you read that one first if you haven't. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: You know how this goes. I own the plot, but not the characters nor the songs, which makes me sad. Sigh.**

* * *

**Look After You **

_Alex was freaking out. It was going to be her very first show in a big arena and the thought alone of it was killing her. She was going to mess everything up; she was going to ruin all Mitchie's hard work._

_Mitchie looked at younger girl sitting at the edge of the stage, while Coming by The Moonlight, Mitchie's band, rehearsed. Just by the way she was sitting; Mitchie could tell how nervous she was, a feeling she knew very well herself. She smiled, turning around to tell the musicians behind her to take a break and then walked to Alex, sitting next to her. _

"_Each and every single person sitting in those chairs later tonight will love you, just like any other person that has heard you play does." Mitchie whispered to Alex, making her jump, slightly. "You wouldn't be here tonight if it wasn't that way. You have made it this far because you've got this, Alex; you will shine just as bright as any star in the sky." Alex looked back at the rockstar, her eyes showing how shitless scared she was. _

"_What if I don't? What if something goes terribly wrong and I can't fix it?"_

_Mitchie gave her a comforting smile. "You won't have anything to worry about more than standing in this stage and making the crowd love you, Alex."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'll look after you." Mitchie quietly said into Alex's ear, making her smile brightly. _

**xxx**

For the very first time in a long time, Alex Russo was finally feeling peace. If well her agitated life as international pop star was not getting any easier, cutting out Miley Stewart, her now ex-girlfriend, of her life had been the best decision she had taken in a while. The breakup had been nasty –it happened at Miley's parents' house, so that pretty much said how bad it went –but it had been for the best and Alex couldn't feel happier as she did in that moment.

No, scratch that. She actually could feel happier, but not exactly on her own. No, she needed someone else, someone called Mitchie Torres, to be the happiest girl in the world and sadly enough, that someone had some other people to please. More specifically, she had a girl to please.

Alex couldn't get the girl out of her mind. When she decided to break up with Miley, she had already taken the decision of going to wherever in the world Mitchie was –because the rockstar and her band, Coming by the Moonlight, were on tour at the moment –and ask her for a second chance, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Why? Because just two days after Alex broke up with Miley, Mikayla posted a picture of her and Mitchie in Paris, in the Eiffel Tower, where Mikayla was smiling and Mitchie was kissing Mikayla's cheek. Alex couldn't get in that relationship, even if Mikayla had gotten in hers, and had to suck it up to her mistakes. She had to let Mitchie be happy with whoever made her happy, even if it was Mikayla Marshall.

Nevertheless, destiny had it ways to show her how wrong she could be about situations.

The young starlet sat in the living room with her computer in hand, placing it on the table and opening, as she remembered what had happened that morning.

"_Isn't way too early for you to be on the internet?" She asked, walking to the kitchen as the redhead let out a laugh. _

"_Oh, Alex, you sound like my mother." Harper replied, not tearing her eyes away from the screen. Alex rolled her eyes as she served herself a mug of coffee. "Plus, you should thank me, actually."_

_Alex walked out of the kitchen with the mug in her right hand, looking at her best friend with a raised eyebrow as she sat in front of the read head. "Why would I even do such thing?"_

"_Because I'm taking care of the situation you are trying to avoid."_

_Alex sighed and then took a sip of her coffee. After spending two months intensely working in the studio, she decided to take a week off, which she was spending with Harper, her best friend, who was in a vacation break from school. Ever since Alex started her career as a musician, they barely had time to spend together and even worse, when Alex was dating Miley it was just impossible. Maybe that was the reason Harper always liked Mitchie so much, Alex thought, because the older brunette would always give them time to spend together. Alex couldn't help but smile at the thought of Mitchie, to then frown, when the realization of their situation would come to mind, just like every time. _

_She sipped her coffee again. "Oh, really now?"_

"_Yup." Harper said, looking up from the screen and looking at her best friend. "I've got some news about Coming by the Moonlight for you."_

_Alex rested her chin on her palm. "What is it?" She whispered, before taking another sip of her coffee. _

"_Seems like front woman Mitchie Torres and lead singer Mikayla Marshall broke up." Alex choked on her coffee, making Harper laugh. _

"_What?!"_

"_What you heard, Lex. It's nothing official, though, but I'm pretty sure they did."_

"_Why would you say that to me if it's nothing official then?" Alex exclaimed, sounding annoyed, as she wiped her mouth. "You know how the internet is, they probably didn't even break up and their team wants people to believe it because it gives them publicity!"_

_Harper sighed, rolling her eyes. "You toured with Coming by the Moonlight. Do you remember how their set list was planned?" Alex placed her elbow on the table to support her chin with her hand again. _

"_Yeah, 3 songs together, a cover together, other two songs together, the acoustic set of 3 songs, Caitlyn's cover, Mikayla's cover, Mitchie's cover, another 2 songs and their single." Alex said, smiling, as her mind wandered to the All that We Needed Tour times when she would see them rehearse. _

_Harper nodded. "Well, they have kept that plan for the set list ever since they started, but sometimes they change the individual covers for own songs, right?" _

_Alex nodded and then raised an eyebrow, again. "What are you trying to say with all this?" _

"_Mikayla did a cover last night." Harper turned her computer, placing it in front of Alex. "Of one of Mitchie's unreleased songs."_

So there she was now. Alex looked at the computer in front of her, reading the title of the video she was about to watch over and over again. It actually was ironic, almost hilarious, how important videos had turned out to be in _that._

First, it had been a video that brought Alex to the life she was living. Then, it had been a video that made her take the choices she did, just like it had been a video that made her regret all those choices. Now, it was a video what was making the mess happen and by then, Alex wasn't sure anymore if it all was worth it or not.

Alex pressed play, letting out a long breath as she did so, preparing herself. It was unbelievable how much time she had been spending on the internet, but it really wasn't like she had something better to do, since leaving her house was really not an option, at least not at the moment, because dealing with the paparazzi outside her door waiting for an answer would be overwhelming. Soon, Alex's ears were filled by the sound of music and screaming, as the fan recorded video started. She looked up at the title again. _Mikayla Marshall – Every Time You Lie. _The first words to that song started and Alex couldn't believe how wrong it was to look at it. Why was she doing it? That song didn't belong to her in the least, and even if it did, singing it while she kept looking at the girl she was dedicating the damn song to, who looked to be about to break down and was supposed to be the singer's best friend –and needless to say, writer of the damn song–, was just totally _fucked _up.

"_Don't say you're sorry 'cause I'm not even breaking._" Mikayla sang, looking straight at the girl to her right, who was trying her best to keep on what she was playing, another thing Alex found completely wrong. _Why was she even on stage in that moment?_ "_You're not worth the time that this is taking._" For a moment there, Alex was thankful she wasn't able to leave her house, because getting into a physical fight with Mikayla, as the wildest part of her mind was telling her to do just for the sake of how badly that song hurt the other girl, probably wouldn't be the best of her ideas. No, if anything, it only would increase the mess. "_I knew better than to let you break my heart, this soul you'll never see again won't be showing scars, oh no._" the girl to Mikayla's left, Caitlyn looked just as pissed as Alex probably did in that moment as she watched the video, being unable to do something because even she was playing the damn song, making Alex question why was that happening again, why was Caitlyn letting it happen, why was _she _letting it happen. "_You still love her, I can see it in your eyes, the truth is all I can hear, every time you lie._" And for the first time since the video started, the girl being sang to looked up and Alex saw what people failed to see, what she knew people was not going to see, no matter how many times they looked at the video.

She saw, for the second time in her life, Mitchie Torres' heart break in that moment, being the first time when she, Alex herself, broke it. The expression on her face, the look in her eyes. They didn't say anything, yet showed everything. Mitchie was hurt, disappointed, however wasn't doing anything about it because she deserve it or so did the girl think and for that, she was letting Mikayla Marshall, her partner, her band mate, her best friend from childhood, _her_ _girlfriend, _put her on the spot of every single gossip site, show and magazine existent, for something that didn't even matter anymore. And truth to be told, seeing that was hurting Alex more deeply that it really should.

When Mikayla stopped singing and the crowd went wild, probably having no clue of what was happening and just enjoying the time they were spending at the concert, Mitchie abruptly took her beloved Telecaster off of her, handing it to a guy from the staff and walking out of the stage without saying a word. Then lights came down and the video ended, redirecting Alex right away to the following video, making her realize she had ended up in a playlist. _Mikayla Marshall – Better than Revenge (Cover). _Alex rolled her eyes, because she had seen that performance way too many times. In fact, she even saw live the very first performance of that Taylor Swift tune sang by Mikayla and she remembered pretty well because of how upset Mitchie was about it. She couldn't believe how even after all that time, Mikayla didn't seem to be able to let go of it. Alex sighed, moving to the next video on the playlist that seemed to be called Coming by the Moonlight, just like the band all three girls she was watching play belonged to. _Mitchie Torres – Slow Dancing in a Burning Room (Cover). _Ah, there it was. The video of all trouble, the reason why Mikayla Marshall had gone mad enough to post a video on the internet and let all hell break loose right after that concert ended.

Alex bit her inferior lip. "_It's not a silly little moment, it's not the storm before the calm, this is the deep and dying breath of this love that we've working on._" In this specific video, all Mitchie's pain was completely visible and people had to be _blind _to not see it. The way her voice was shaking, the way she decided to play her oldest guitar out of all she owned because it had been a gift from Mikayla, the way she kept messing up the notes to a song she knew how to play in her sleep, hell, even the way she was closing her eyes tightly with each word she sang into the microphone. Mitchie was a mess and nobody seemed to notice. Mikayla didn't seem to notice. "_We're going down and you can see it too. We're going down and you know that we're doomed, my dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room._" It all was heartbreaking. Alex felt tears falling down her cheeks as she saw Mitchie do that emotional mess of a performance. It had been perfect, even John Mayer himself had said how much he liked that performance, but deep down Alex knew Mitchie probably didn't care that her idol liked her cover to one of his songs. No, she probably was in her own little world, while Mikayla was feeding the media of fake statements revolving around the only true yet irrelevant thing out of the entire situation: Mitchie Torres' relationship with Alex Russo.

It had happened three years ago. Three damn years ago. What was Mikayla getting out of it? Nothing else but the pain it was causing to Mitchie, who probably didn't even know about the existence of the video that leaked to the internet until she saw it. Alex knew, but she forgot all about until she was it on her TV one morning, being talked about all over gossip shows she rarely would watch. Soon, Mitchie and Alex's secret relationship, one that didn't even exist anymore, wasn't a secret anymore and the world knew of something that if well they never wanted to hide, never expected to see in the front page of every gossip site existent.

The whole thing was innocent. What was the big deal of a video of the two young stars showing their love to one another by kissing? Everything, apparently. In fact, it wasn't the video itself that caused all the mess, but it was the background story to it that did.

Mitchie Torres had been in the music business since she was 16, when she started a band named Coming by the Moonlight with Mikayla Marshall, her long time best friend, and Caitlyn Geller. Three years after that, when the band was on top of every charting list and the three girls were everyone's favorites, Mitchie Torres found interest on a girl from Texas that posted a video on YouTube, covering one of her all-time favorite songs, Wonderwall by Oasis, and made her personal goal to take that girl to success, girl that happened to be Alex. Soon enough, Alex became Mitchie's number one priority and before they could realize what was happening, they both had fallen for each other. They didn't plan it, it just happened. Why couldn't anyone seem to see it as simple as it really was and preferred to take things out of proportion? Mikayla and Mitchie weren't dating when that happened, so Mitchie never cheated on Mikayla like the media was making everyone believe. Alex never used Mitchie to become famous, if anything, the only reason they accepted to hide their relationship was because they didn't want that to be a thought. However, Alex knew nobody was going to listen.

They liked the drama and that was why they did it, why they were buying the most ridiculous things Alex had ever heard in her life.

Alex sighed, moving her cursor to the search bar and clicked, typing the rock star's name into it and pressing enter. Mitchie's channel appeared at the top of the search page, which Alex clicked. Harper had told her about two hours ago to go there and watch the last video uploaded, but she caught herself watching Coming by the Moonlight's performances because she was worried about Mitchie, girl she still loved with everything in her. Alex shook the thought of her head, looking at the last video Mitchie posted. _December 9. _It had been posted early in the morning and for what Harper said, it interested her.

Alex prepared for her for what was to come yet again and clicked play.

"_Hello guys, it's Mitchie here._" The rockstar, who was wearing a plain white v neck shirt and heavy makeup that covered how tired she really was said, with her straight brown hot mess of hair falling down her shoulders, giving a small sad smile to the camera. "_I'm making this video because I think it's necessary for me to speak up. Um, there's a situation going on right now that I had all the intentions to ignore but that it's being impossible to and it's starting to affect people that I care about so I believe you deserve to know the truth of how things happened._" She looked nervous, but decided. "_So first of all, I want to say that almost everything you have read about a situation involving me, Mikayla and Alex Russo is fake. My relationship with Mikayla started not long ago, while the relationship I held with Alex Russo happened 3 years ago, during the All That We Needed Tour, so with that I tell you I did __**not **__cheat on Mikayla as some gossip sites are making you believe. However, yes, I did have a relationship with Alex and I can tell you this, during the year and a half we dated, it was genuine, from both parts, and we didn't jump into it right away like, again, some sites are saying we did. In fact, we took out time to settle the situation and then decided to keep it hidden because we didn't want anyone to think she was hanging on me or anything, when it was me who took the first step in it._" Alex smiled, because she still remembered with joy the day Mitchie talked about her feelings for the first time. "_Now, I love Alex and I am proud of everything she has done. If well it is true we haven't talked ever since our break up, Alex holds a special place in my heart because she did nothing but make me happy during the year and a half that we dated and I truly hope she's happy with everything she has._" Mitchie looked down to her hands, as she started picking on her nails, thing she'd only do when she was about to say something she knew she shouldn't be saying. "_Because I would even dare to say that I was the happiest when I was with her._" She smiled sadly, again, and then sighed, clearly overwhelmed with things she wanted to say yet didn't find a way to express them. "_So I hope you guys understand that these situations happen and regardless of being heartbroken or not, if feelings changed or not, Alex is not one to blame. Relationships end and we can't exactly do anything about that now, can we?_" Mitchie's voice kind of cracked when she said that last one phrase, making Alex's heart ache, because her pain was completely evident. "_However, the video that leaked belonged to someone close to me and I am really not letting that go, because this was a situation that should've been only of mine and Alex's concern, yet that affected a lot of people. Because of that, Caitlyn, Mikayla and I had a talk with our management team and we have decided it's time for Coming by the Moonlight to take an undefined break once our tour ends."_

"What?!" Alex exclaimed, totally not seeing that coming.

"_Truth is that with this happening, things are very heavy between us, especially between me and Mikayla._" She sighed, yet again. "_Lies have been told and people have been hurt, so for the sake of a long term friendship, this needs to be done and I hope you guys can understand where we're standing in. Both, Mikayla and Caitlyn mean the world to me and I am glad God put them in my way. I certainly wouldn't be here today if it wasn't because of them and because of that, I'm looking out what's best for all of us. Know we're forever grateful for everything you guys have done for us and this is not a goodbye, it's an I'll see you soon. Thank you for watching, love always._"

When the video ended, Alex really didn't know what to think. To be honest, she laughed when she first read the article, because it just was completely ridiculous. However, as the day went by, an anonymous source started leaking pictures of Mitchie and Alex, personal pictures that if well weren't compromising; they surely showed something more than partnership or even friendship. Then, the same anonymous source made mention of one Alex's very first songs, I Got You, that wasn't even written by her that yet kind of fitted the situation. Everything got out of hand from there. Soon, the fans were looking deeper into situation. Mitchie's and Alex's fans, which had always been nice to each other, got into endless fights defending their idols. Some of Coming by the Moonlight's fans, most of them with pictures of Mikayla in their profiles in most websites were looking at Alex's songs, pointing out suspicious phrases, while the fans with Mitchie's face in their profiles were looking at covers and performances of the rockstar, looking for the lyrics of each song she had ever played since meeting Alex and making connections. Soon, her phone was blowing again, the fans were confused and the internet was crazy, all of them asking the same question: _How didn't we see it?_

It all pointed out at Alex as the damn bad guy and the starlet couldn't believe how fast it happened. So she knew what Mitchie was doing. Two years ago, Alex had broken up with Mitchie for the sake of Mitchie's friendship with Mikayla, for the well-being of Mitchie's band, something that the rockstar fought for her entire life, because she knew how hard the situation was because of her fault and she didn't want all Mitchie's hard work go to waste because of a love they didn't know if it was going to survive having so many people against it. However, it hadn't even been two days since the video of Mitchie and Alex was leaked, since she broke up with Mikayla –because the songs were just too damn obvious about that one –and Mitchie already had a talk with her management, recorded a video and put all her hard work on hold just to clean the image of a relationship that was no longer existent.

Mitchie was keeping a promise she made all those years ago, before they even were together, of looking after her. She was giving her head to save Alex's, giving up a friendship and possibly a reputation –it was most likely that the media blamed the entire problem on Mitchie, after Mikayla's cover and now the video, making her look like an asshole and destroying the clean image that Mitchie really was– just so Alex was out of the matter.

Alex's mind wandered to that one first video, Wonderwall by Oasis. _Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me and after all, you are my Wonderwall. _She knew what she had to do. She hadn't do it before because Mikayla was in the mix and unlike her, she respected the relationship she held with Mitchie and now it was her chance to not only try to bring back the girl she loved with everything in her but to thank Mitchie for everything she had ever done for her. Simple as it was, it was time for Alex to look after Mitchie.

And thankfully, she knew exactly how.

xxx

Mikayla was completely aware that nothing of what she was doing was right. She had known it since the very first time she got in the way of Mitchie's relationship with Alex Russo, when she talked to the CEO of their record label pretending to care about Alex's career and using everything in her power to convince him that their relationship was bad news. She always felt bad but she couldn't bring herself to stop it, because what she felt for Mitchie was just too intense to be ignored. Intense enough for her to accept to be Mitchie's second best. However, she was tired. She was completely exhausted and she just couldn't keep up with the farce Mitchie was trying to keep up for her sake.

Mikayla always knew Mitchie was never going to love her like she wanted to. She knew it since the very first moment her family had the thought of them being together yet didn't let go of her faith because Mitchie could be really unpredictable and she was, but not in the way she expected: Dating Shane was one thing. She always saw it coming and even when it did hurt her, she was able to deal it because it only confirmed something she already knew. However, Alex Russo? That was the worst thing Mitchie could have ever done to Mikayla.

They were best friends, weren't they? So, why didn't Mitchie ever come to her to talk about preferences? Why did she never give her an idea, even a clue, that she felt something for that girl? Hell, why did she never let her know she was into girls? Then, maybe Mikayla would have had a chance to try and win Mitchie's heart. She would have tried, in the fair way. But no, Mitchie preferred to go with those matters to Caitlyn and thanks to that, she had not only ended as a second best as a lover, but as a best friend. She couldn't take it. She had been in Mitchie's life for almost 17 years yet the brunette chose Caitlyn and Alex, who she had known for little over 5 and 3 years, respectively. It just wasn't fair and was why she always treated Caitlyn badly, why she never liked nor was going to like Alex, because both had taken Mitchie away from her, in different ways. And that also was the reason why she did it.

She was bitter. She spent a night looking at all those pictures of them, Mitchie and Alex, of dates in the winter, picnics in springs, tour buses rides in the summer and cuddle nights in the autumn, crying as hard as she could as she saw them, until she saw one that totally ripped her heart out. Mikayla was sure that picture was one of a kind, because she sure as hell knew Mitchie had never been one of those girls that liked to take pictures kissing someone else. In fact, Mitchie had said multiple times that she found those pictures extremely awkward, because she could only imagine how many times people would kiss for the soil purpose of having the perfect picture and not just for the sake of demonstrating love to your special someone with genuine kisses. Mitchie was corny like that. So that picture she was looking at in that moment, in which the two girls were kissing, Alex sitting on Mitchie's lap with her arms around the older girl's neck and Mitchie's hands on Alex's waist, had to be taken by someone else. Probably Caitlyn, since they seemed to be sitting inside a tour bus.

It truly was the perfect picture because, even when it hurt deeply, she could understand why Mitchie would keep that picture even if she found that kind of pictures to be uncomfortable. Just by the way they were holding each other; she could tell it probably was taken by the end of the _All that We Needed_ _Tour_. They looked sad, yet content in one another's arms, even when you could barely see their faces and their eyes were closed. There was something about the picture that made it special, that made it touching for it to be so simple. It was a genuine kiss; it was two people in love. It was everything Mikayla had ever dreamed of.

And that was when she decided to send the video she found the week before in Caitlyn's computer and the pictures she had just stolen from Mitchie's computer to the gossip site.

Why? Simple. She was tired, she needed peace. A peace that she wouldn't get being around Mitchie, at least not anymore. She needed to let go, but she wouldn't be able to do it because of her love for Mitchie. So, Mitchie had to let her go and that was the only way it was going to happen.

By betraying her.

xxx

Mitchie was sitting outside the venue the band was going to play in that night, with her back against the parked silver tour bus, processing everything that had happened in her life, enjoying the calm feeling being outside was giving her, even when her thoughts were racing like they had never done before. She was sad, confused, upset. She wasn't speaking to Mikayla and the other girl wasn't making an effort to talk either. They were now known strangers and it sure as hell did hurt, a lot. She could have deserve it but not in that way. It somehow just wasn't fair. So, maybe that was why she announced Coming by the Moonlight's break up before anyone could react, because she really couldn't take being around Mikayla, not anymore. Her management was furious but there wasn't anything anyone could do. Too much damage had been done there.

Mitchie tried to look over it as much as she could. Hell, she even got into an argument with Caitlyn a week before, just for defending Mikayla. She would have even looked over Mikayla making them play her song. But the damn video? The pictures?

"Mitch?" the rockstar heard, being taken away from her thoughts by her bassist best friend, who was walking to her with a worried expression across her face. Mitchie looked down, as the other girl approximated to her.

"Yeah?" Mitchie mumbled with a weak voice.

"You okay there, rockstar?" Mitchie looked up, slightly closing one eye to look at Caitlyn, who now was in front of her, with the sunlight hitting on her.

"What do you think?"

The bassist sighed, nodding in understanding. "Stupid question, my bad." Mitchie smiled weakly, looking down again, as Caitlyn got closer and sat next to her in the floor.

For the following minutes, they stayed quiet, listening to each small sound the things around them would make and somewhat enjoying them, because with the crazy lifestyle they had, it was something they would barely get.

"The first time my parents said I was meant to be with Mikayla." Mitchie started, soft and slow. "A part inside of me wanted to believe it; because of how close we were, because I always thought she was never going to hurt me. From that day on, I thought about Mikayla in that way a few times, but I would always tell myself how wrong it was, you know, to think of my best friend that way." Mitchie started picking on her nails. "However, with Alex, once I discovered that what I felt for her went deeper than the admiration I still have for her, no questions were ever asked. I only cared about the fact that I liked her and I didn't look at the consequences of it. I just went on and fell." She smiled, sadly. "But when she broke up with me and I found Mikayla there, waiting for me with open arms even when I knew that comforting me was hurting her, I couldn't help but to desperately want to see her that way again, because I still believed she was never going to hurt me, that she truly loved me after all the shit we had been through and that thought made it all easier and I guess that's why I gave it a chance, because I thought the only thing she wanted was my happiness and to realize that I was wrong about her all along just… hurts, a lot."

"I know, Mitch." Caitlyn replied, knowing any other was going to be useless.

"But I still can't help but feel horrible, because even when she betrayed my trust by doing this, I wasn't the one affected here." Mitchie sighed, leaving her nails and running her fingers through her hair, showing how frustrated she was just with that simple act.

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn asked, confused.

"The damn article made me look like a broken fragile girl that fell for the charming demon when I was trying to reach the angel." The anger in Mitchie's voice was becoming more noticeable with each word she said and Caitlyn was worried, because she had never ever seen the girl that way. ""It was a very well structured plan, you know. My hands were tied, Caitlyn. The band or Alex's image. To keep this, I had to stay quiet, ignore everything like I always do but that meant leaving the whole thing to Alex, who was being picture like the worst thing that ever happened in my life." Mitchie smiled, bitterly. "I couldn't do that. I made her a promise and I couldn't just break it for my sake, but defending her by telling the truth would make _me _look like an asshole, because of what Mikayla did with my song. "

"So you decided to give up everything you ever worked for so she wouldn't lose what she has?"

Mitchie nodded. "And truth is that I don't regret it, Cait. Even then, when I was still dating Alex, when I was just as tied as I was a few days ago, I would have given up everything for her."

"Why?" Caitlyn knew the answer, but wanted the confirmation, to know that she wasn't wrong all alone.

And she wasn't. "Because I loved her, because I still do. Because I can rebuild my career. We, you and I, can do it. But, a relationship like the one I had with Alex?"

Caitlyn placed her hand on Mitchie's leg, just like she would always do, as she looked at her friend with a proud smile.

"I didn't expect any less of you, Torres. We'll get through this, together. We certainly don't need Mikayla for this, alright? We're enough."

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn, surprised, relieved. Thank god, even if she was going to lose everything else, at least she still got her to keep her okay and that was more than enough. "Thank you, Cait. You have no idea of how much that means to me."

"Don't thank me, Mitch, that's what friends are for. However, I have one thing to ask for."

"Yes?" Caitlyn pulled something out of her jacket's pocket, handing it to Mitchie. It was her phone.

"Do what she says, okay?"

Mitchie took her phone and clicked the menu button, surprised to what she was seeing. There, in her screen, a small message under the name of _Alex. _

_Can you come to the show tomorrow?_

xxx

Alex was freaking out. How long had it been? A year or two? This was insanity. _What was she thinking? _

No big arena, no huge amount of people, not even playing in front of legends would make her as nervous as knowing that the reason why she was going to perform that night was sitting in the audience. Nonetheless, she needed to keep herself together and she did, during the first part of the concert until she came to the crucial point of it, the reason why she had asked Mitchie to go to her concert.

She sat on the piano and started playing a soft melody, remembering the notes to a song that she had studied from start to end over and over again the night before. Then, she got close to the microphone and started speaking.

"You know, life is a wonderful thing." She started saying, smiling. "It's full of small choices that make it change in ways we just never expect, full of surprises." Alex looked down to the keys. "Some are good, some are bad, but all those small things shape what we are and what we're going to be." Alex looked at the audience. "I took one of those small choices when I was 17. I learnt to play a song I loved and I was so excited about it that I decided to post it on YouTube." Alex's smile grew as big as it could. "And if it wasn't for that small choice, I wouldn't be here, tonight, with all of you." The crowd started cheering like mad, making Alex giggle. "But also, if I wouldn't have made that small choice, I wouldn't have ever understood what love really is about." The fans went silent again, waiting for the singer to continue. "Love is about wanting the happiness, the safety, the best for your loved one and for me, that's what this song is about." Alex took a deep breath and looked back to the keys for a moment. Then, she closed her eyes and did it. "So rockstar, this is for you."

As Alex started to sing the words to a song that if she already loved it, Mitchie couldn't get out of her head for the longest of times because of her, somewhere in the audience said rockstar was melting in her sit. Caitlyn, who was standing next to Mitchie, looked down to her surprised friend, and pulled her by the arm so she would stand up.

"_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now" _Mitchie looked at the screen, admiring the singer she had seen grown all those years, yet still picturing the 17 year old girl with a guitar in her room playing that exact same song. _"And all the roads that lead you there were winding and all the lights that light the way are blinding, there are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how…" _Mitchie saw all the reasons why she fell for her, all the reasons why she believed in her in the first place. She knew then she took the right choice. "_And after all you're my Wonderwall…_" before anyone could realize what was happening, Alex changed what she was playing and a new song started. The audience screamed once they realized what song it was and Mitchie was about to collapse.

This had to be a dream. _"There now, steady love, so few come and don't go, will you, won't you be the one I'll always know? When I'm losing my control, the city spins around, you're the only one who knows, you slow it down." _

As Alex continued playing and singing her heart out, memories started to come to Mitchie. From a plane from Texas to New York to the All That We Needed Tour to that moment, they had gone very far. They have changed yet had managed to stay the same and that was so perfect Mitchie couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten.

"_Oh, oh, be my baby, I'll look after you…"_

Everything was a mess; that was true. It all would take a very long time for pain to start to heal, for things to start look good again but what was better than to find peace in the middle of a mess? Nothing, I tell you. Mitchie was aware and for the first time in months, she couldn't feel happier of knowing that in fact, love really was about wanting the happiness of your loved one and that was the only reason why they weren't together, because they both were fooled by the idea of the other being happy with someone else, because they were looking after one another before stopping to look after themselves and realize what they needed: Each other. But now, they were ready to do what they didn't do back when everything started, to do what they never thought they would have the opportunity to do.

They were ready to forget about the world and be happy, together, to thank the odds for that damn video that gave them in each other what everyone always searched for in life.

Peace.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. All reviews are appreciated (:**


End file.
